Subway Boss Ingo (Adventures)
Subway Boss Ingo is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a Subway Boss in the Unova region. Appearance Ingo is extremely tall and very slender (ectomorphic) with pale skin and silver hair with locks shaped like lightning bolts that curve over either side of his face. Despite his silvery hair, Ingo appears young. He has penetrating semi-circular catlike eyes with silver irises. He wears a tall black conductor's cap and a long, high-collared black trench coat with large silver buttons and large cylindrical cuffs on the sleeves; the cuffs have silver trim on either side and have black and brown stripes in the center. His unique trench coat has horizontal brown stripes and vertical silver stripes; this pattern resembles a railroad track when viewed from all sides. Beneath his coat he wears a formal white dress shirt, a blue necktie, black dress pants, and black shoes. He wears white gloves on his hands. Personality Biography Black & White arc Emmet and Ingo were patrolling at the Battle Subway.B&W026: Unraveling Mysteries Ingo and Emmet welcomed Black, White, the mayor and Marshal, to the Battle Subway. The mayor explained at the end of the battle set in the Battle Subway, the challenger could face the Subway Bosses.B&W027: A New Perspective The Subway Bosses let White take the challenge. The two promised to take charge of the facility, to which White thanked them.B&W028: Growing Pains Ingo and Emmet observed as White took on the Battle Subway challenge. White lost the battle, to which Ingo and Emmet told her not to worry about losing, for they were testing the facility before its opening. Ingo claimed they were here to observe her, while Emmet states she was a new trainer, and was struggling to win. Ingo, however, scolded Emmet, and pulled him away as Emmet wanted White to learn more about Double Battles to face him. As the train was heading to Anvile Town, it was stopped by a thunderstorm. Ingo and Emmet noticed that the thunder caused the train's breaks to activate, and stated they could only wait for the storm to pass. Unaware that Thundurus and Tornadus were causing the storm, and were halted by Landorus, Ingo and Emmet continued driving the train.B&W030: A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway Ingo and Emmet drove the train to Anville Town. White was glad the ride was over, but she was overwhelmed by the tourists, who took pictures of the train. Moreover, Ingo's Klingklang attacked her, for Ingo reminded their battle was continued, and such distractions could make her lose. White's Servine fired Leaf Storm to get Klingklang's gears to get stuck and charged at it, but both sides fainted. Ingo became disappointed that he got defeated by this small flaw, but Emmet reminded him that such mistakes could cause him a loss. Still, both guys applauded White, and Emmet saw that she has grown stronger as a trainer. Ingo claimed Emmet was just exaggareting, and announced they were going to Nimbasa City soon. Ingo and Emmet noticed that White's Pokémon, which she recently caught, have grown fond of her. Later, when White encountered Bianca, she wanted to help her find her life goal, and had Emmet and Ingo take them to Castelia City.B&W041: A Lost Melody White, who was in the train, sneezed. Ingo and Emmet believed she got a cold, due to the bad weather, and asked of her not to pass the disease on them. White stated she was okay, believing someone was thinking about her. Without further ado, Ingo and Emmet stated White has grown up as a trainer, and told that she could finally challenge them.B&W046: A Week to Go and Old Wounds Pokémon On hand See also *Subway Boss Ingo (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters